New Beginnings
by HummelEDAnderson
Summary: After being shattered by his tormentor. Kurt must relearn everything. With his tormentor still at large will his Uncle be able to help save or will it be a mystery boy who helps save Kurt. Warning violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt spent his summers up in Washington D.C. with his Uncle. Kurt enjoys spending each summer with his Uncle especially when he goes with his Uncle to work. His uncle works at the F.B.I and Kurt finds it very interesting. He also spends time at the Jeffersonian.

"So Kurt are you excited to be starting High School?"

"Well I hope it is better than Middle School. I swear some kids are just a bunch of Neanderthals, Uncle Seeley." His uncle just chuckles at how his nephew phrase things.

"Well I say the the Squints have really had some effect on you." They pulled up to his Uncle's apartment and unload Kurt's things. "Geez kid did you pack your whole wardrobe." His Uncle heaved the luggages up the stairs.

"Not all of it. Of course I need to have casual wear, some options for any special events and then maybe some lazy wear. Plus I have the hockey gear that you got for me so we can practice." Kurt listed off the things he had packed. His Uncle just smiled while he lugged up the suitcase to his apartment. Seeley Booth always loved his nephew even though he knew that Kurt was gay from the young age of three. He may be a good Christian man but he never had a problem with his nephew. He knew that is how God created him, so he loved his nephew nevertheless. He watched Kurt as he glided up the staircase. Booth always thought of his beloved little sister, Elizabeth whenever he saw Kurt. He and his brother, Jared, always cherished their younger sister. To her they were her Knights, and when she had passed both brothers were devastated. They both knew that Kurt needed to be watched over, because they knew how awful children could be to each other.

"So when are you going to the Jeffersonian, Uncle Seeley?" Kurt turned around and watched his uncle come up the last few steps.

"Well Buddy, I was going to wait until at least tomorrow to let you settle in." Suggested Booth

"I will be fine. I haven't seen everybody in quite sometime now."

"Oh alright just unpack your things then we can head over." Booth smiled at Kurt. Beaming at his uncle, Kurt tightly embraced him the quickly went to unpack things. Booth could really see his sister in Kurt. The way the boy got excited to see friends again was just like the way Lizzy would get excited about things.

"Hey Uncle Seeley" came Kurt's voice from down the hall.

"Yeah Bud?"

"Am I going to see Uncle Jared too? I know you guys don't talk much since Mom's passing but please can I at least see?" Kurt had come from the guest room. Giving with all his might his very best puppy eyes. Booth know that he would crumble at the sight. Kurt had learned it from his mom. His eyes would go as big and sad looking. The blue in his eyes would become more of a intense blue, glimmering with tears ready to be shed. His lips would increase the color of pink, his bottom lip would be out in the cutest little pout ever. It would give a slight quiver making impossible for anyone to say no to the face.

"I could give him a call, but he might not be around." Booth sighed. Kurt perked up immediately at hearing this. "Just don't get your hopes up. He might not be around.

"Okay, I promise. As long as there is a chance to see him then I am totally okay with the outcome of things." The biggest grin that Booth has ever seen on the boy had appeared on his face.

"Oh and Kurt"

"Yes"

"Dr. Goodman left the Jeffersonian."

"Well who runs the place? Is it Bones?"

"Nu-uh not going to tell you. It will be a surprise."

"Well let's get a move on the Uncle Seeley." Kurt grabbed his Uncle's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Slow down Bud. They are going to still be there. It's not likely that they are going to disappear." Booth chuckled. Kurt immediately dropped his Uncle's hand, and blush furiously.

"Sorry Uncle Seeley." Kurt mumbled.

"It's quite alright Bud. Come on let's get a move on." Both Kurt and Booth proceeded out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings chap 2

Upon arriving to the Jeffersonian, Kurt bounced from on foot to the other. Very eager and highly curious to see who was now in charge of the Medical research department. Buzzing with excitement, Kurt eagerly looked around in hope to spot whoever was the new person. Rounding the corner Kurt spots a well dressed woman, with her gorgeous ebony hair tied into a neat bun. Squealing Kurt races over to the woman.

"Aunt Cami!" The woman looks up with a disbelief look on her face.

"Oh my god, Scooter?" She was greeted with a ball of energy, that was Kurt. The young fifteen-year old boy hugged Cam tightly. Even though Kurt and Cam weren't related. Kurt still thought of Cam Saroyan as family. "Scooter, oh my god what on earth are you doing her." Pulling back Kurt looks up at Cam and simply smiled.

"So you're the one who is the big Boss around here, but what happened to New York?" Kurt look at Cam confused.

"Holy hell, Kurt you know Dr. Saroyan!" A man with wild dark red curls. Kurt whipped around to see Dr. Jack Hodgins.

"Oh course I know her, Jack. She is a renown pathologist. A man of you knowledge, even though you're a entologist, should know. She was New York's best coroner." Kurt stood with his hip jutted out, arms crossed with a frown on his face.

"Kurt, Sweetie it is so good to see you again. Visiting Booth again for the Summer are we?" A beautiful woman with delicate, soft warm chocolate hair, with loose curls. Next to her was another woman with mousy brown with red color mixed in, and intense blue eyes.

"Angie, you look marvelous as ever!"Kurt ran over to the woman that had came over to see him. He turn to the woman next to Angela. "Temperance, it is always a pleasure to see you. How is your work on the ancient Mongolian warrior coming along?"

"The work is well as it could be even though your Uncle is keeping me away from the bones." Replied Temperance

"Kurt you still didn't answer my question. Plus why did you call her Aunt Cami?" Demand Dr. Hodgins.

"Well if you must know, Jack" huffed Kurt "Dr. Camille Saroyan and I hit it off when she was dating my Uncle, and ever since then she became another family member for me." Kurt glared at Dr. Hodgins. Kurt was known for having the most terrifying bitch glare ever. Being at the end of one of his infamous glares was just simply awful.

"Oh and Scooter?"

"If you must know it was a nickname that was given by my dear father, and both Cam and Uncle Seeley have decide to call me." With his hip jutted out and arms crossed, Kurt was not pleased with anyone.

"Back to the matter at hand. Scooter you will be here in DC for the summer?" Question Saroyan

"Yes, I am here for the summer to spend time with my favorite Uncle, plus my favorite people that I love to hangout with."

"We love having you here to honey. Are you ready to start your high school years?" Asked Angela. Kurt stopped and ponder the question. He lightly tapped his chin and mulled over every thought that was going through his head before he answered the question.

"Intellectually I am keen to start gaining a higher education, but what I am not looking forward is the Neanderthals to begin their descent of low brow verbal harassment." With that comment everyone chuckled at how vast his vocabulary had become. Each one of them seen how much Kurt has grown since he was last there.

They all remembered when the first met Kurt he was only three years old. With the biggest, brightest blue innocent eyes. With the rosy red cheeks and a cute little pout that could get anything he wanted. Yet he had a keen interest in the world around him. He had to know how different things worked. While maintaining a high interest in fashion. Yet the all knew that Kurt was gay from the time the first met him.

They all taught Kurt everything they knew. Angela taught him how to draw, sculpt, and do graphic work on a computer. While Hodgins taught him about soil, bug, and slime. Even though Kurt hated getting dirty he manage to identify soil by its taste to the difference or mold spores. Cam taught him about the human body, flesh and organs. Kurt knows the name of each muscle and knows how different injuries affect the body. Whilst Bones taught him about the bones of the body and how to identify each break, fracture and how to piece back and entire skull. Kurt was well intellectually challenge each time he visited. His Uncle also taught him how to use a gun, fight and how to use his surroundings and how to emotionally read people. As fifteen year old Kurt manage to score a one twenty three on a IQ test. The people to challenge him the most intellectually was Dr. Brennan and Zack Addy.

"Something big is going to happen." Kurt turned to his Uncle. "I need you to be prepared. I don't know what it is but something is going to change on how we see things. Do you understand, Uncle Seeley. You will all need to be there for each other." They all gave him a confuse yet curious look.


End file.
